Golden Vision
by Death By Segway Scooter
Summary: After his terrible ordeal with Tetsuo and Akira, Kaneda suddenly has a cryptic vision of his own.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Akira, and stuff. The actual guy that does is Katsuhiro Otomo. I just write about it in my spare time.

**Golden Vision**

Kaneda didn't sleep at all for a few days after the Akira-induced blast. When he finally started feeling tired, he initially tried to fight it off as he figured that he would have nothing but nightmares about blobs, scary children, and massive explosions. Thankfully, he didn't; in fact, he had no dreams whatsoever. He decided to just count his blessings for the time being.

After a few weeks, he began to have not dreams, but reoccurring memories. Every night, he see the same scenario over and over again: him driving down to where Tetsuo unearthed Akira, him climbing up the rubble, him and Tetsuo having words with each other, and finally, him and Tetsuo fighting. The dream would always end right when the first SOL beam came down. Kaneda found this odd, but was thankful it wasn't the scene in the Olympic stadium that was being played out in his head every night.

This continued on for about a month until one fateful night. It started out the same with him driving down to where Tetsuo was waiting and climbing the mountain of rubble. But everything changed once he got to the top. Normally, Tetsuo would usually standing there shaking his head and chuckling to himself. He wasn't - instead, he was staring at Kaneda looking absolutely horrified. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were bulging, and his face was white. Kaneda could have sworn he also saw Tetsuo shaking and sweating.

Trying not to let the idea of a powerful psychic cowering in fear of him go to his head, Kaneda began to say the same thing he said every night for the past month.

"What happened? Quite a mess, huh?" he went to say. However, Tetsuo cut him off before he could even finish the first question.

"Wh-who or WHAT the fuck are you?"

Kaneda was taken aback. There was an awkward pause before he said, "Uh, dude? It's Kaneda. You know, your best friend? Well..._former_ best friend after that shit you pulled on me last night!"

Tetsuo was starting to look angry now. "Bullshit!" he snapped. "There's no way in hell you're Kaneda, you look nothing like him!" He then began to glare suspiciously over his shoulder at the specimen jars containing various parts of Akira while muttering to himself, "Don't tell me these things are haunted!"

"The hell are you talkin' about?" Kaneda demanded. "Are your new superpowers fucking with your head, or something?" Out of curiousity, Kaneda quickly stole glances at random pieces of metal and glass strewn about to see what Tetsuo was talking about. However, he couldn't find anything shiny or clean enough to see a good reflection.

"I'm not fallin' for that!" Tetsuo barked, taking a step back. "How dumb do ya think I am? Whatever the hell you are, you stay away from me!"

"What? And just let you tear down the city?" Kaneda snapped back. Instinctively, he stepped forward and began to ready his laser gun. Big mistake - Tetsuo was furious now.

"No you don't! You're not taking _my_ soul!" the psychic roared, his eyes bulging. "You go back to hell where you belong!"

It was then that Tetsuo used his psychic powers against Kaneda; or at least, that's what Kaneda assumed he did. It wasn't like in the normal dream where he was simply lifted into the air; instead he felt like he was slapped in the face. Slapped by something heavy and wet, almost like he had been whacked with a side of beef. The next thing he knew, everything went black, and he heard Tetsuo's echoing voice yelling, "And don't even THINK about going anywhere near Kaori!" After that, he woke up.

Kaneda sat up in bed, baffled by the dream. He looked thoughtfully around his dorm room, trying to regain his bearings. His school was still standing as it was located far enough away from the the blast. Thus, he had a roof over his head and a place to sleep at night for the time being. He figured it was the only good thing school ever did for him, but alas, he was getting distracted.

His cheek actually felt sore from where he had been slapped in the dream. Upon touching it, it also felt wet, too. But then again, he seemed to be sweating all over; maybe that was why. He didn't understand why he was sweating, though...the dream wasn't _that_ scary, just weird. Why was Tetsuo acting like Kaneda was some kind of monster?

However, the thing that baffled him most was Tetsuo's last remark: "And don't even THINK about going anywhere near Kaori!" But Kaori was _dead_, wasn't she? Tetsuo's out-of-control blob body had crushed her. Then again, this _did_ take place before all that happened...

His eyes wandered over to the clock on the wall. It was only six in the morning. Even though it was awful early, he was way too wound up to go back to sleep. He decided just to get out of bed. Maybe a few drinks would make him forget about that stupid dream.

After that night, Kaneda began to have regular dreams again. Thankfully, none of them included fighting Tetsuo. Every once in awhile, however, he would have a strange dream in which a random person would suddenly become horribly frightened by his presence and start calling him a "demon."

**End.**


End file.
